The invention relates in general to a probe that is inserted into a pathway within the human body such as an endoscopic or cardioscopic probe. More specifically, the invention is directed to a centering mechanism for centering a probe within a pathway such as a gastrointestinal tract, artery or other vessel.
Endoscopic and cardioscopic diagnostic probes are known in the art. Conventional probes permit physicians to visually observe the interior surface of a patient""s pathway such as a gastrointestinal track (GI), artery or other vessel. To perform certain diagnostic procedures, it is preferable that the probe be placed in the center of the pathway. However, the shape diameter and direction of pathways such as the human GI tract are constantly changing, making it difficult to maintain the probe in the proper position.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a probe with a centering mechanism which centers the probe accurately as it moves through a pathway having a changing shape, diameter, and direction.
The invention provides a centering mechanism which accurately centers a probe as it moves through a pathway having a changing shape, diameter, and direction. More specifically, the invention provides a probe centering device that includes a ring shaped resilient balloon, a front stopper that fixes a location of a first side of the balloon, and a biasing mechanism that applies a biasing force to a second side of the balloon. The biasing mechanism includes a rear stopper, a spring and a pusher, wherein the spring is located between the rear stopper and the pusher and the pusher is in contact with the second side of the balloon. A flexible member is preferably provided to cover and protect the biasing mechanism.
Other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.